


Monster's Den

by Fuzechan13



Series: The Gifted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexuality, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Corruption, Demisexuality, Drag Queens, Everyone Is Gay, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Mutant Powers, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Police Brutality, Queer Themes, Rebellion, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Torture, Trans Character, lgbtq+ characters bc im gay lmao, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzechan13/pseuds/Fuzechan13
Summary: About 30% of the world's population manifests a special ability at some point in their lives. Government corruption, violence and hate spread across the land as people ignore it and move on with their lives. For Mari, a 15 year old Gifted, the discrimination has always been a part of her life. A dark secret lies in her heart, a story of strife, pain, love and survival.OrHow one man fought against the system and lived forever.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Gifted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005921





	Monster's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on here. Please enjoy and comment below! Throughout the first few chapters, I will explain the details of the Gifted world. Thank you.

No one knows exactly when our kind developed. Special powers have been observed as far back as recorded history. Our powers make us stronger but at what cost? They tell us we’re lucky, that in other parts of the world we’d be killed upon manifestation. A feeble justification to discriminate against and harm us. I have seen and experienced this hate. I have seen corrupt law enforcement, poverty, and violence. In that dark world, a hopeful light emerged. A man who felt our pain, who led us towards equality and justice. He may have seemed like a terrorist to some, a manifestation of all evil. But I knew better. He was kind and silly, honest and generous. But he was filled with sadness and vengeance. Many had asked me, who was he? A psychotic murderer? A bringer of justice? I would laugh, because they knew nothing. He shook the world, exposed the truth. He was unstoppable, immortal. He was my father, the man who held endless power.

\------------------------

“Dad! Wake up! You’re late,” Mari shouted again. A low groan came in response, she rolled her eyes. Typical. 

Mari glanced back at the mirror, smoothing the wrinkles on her dress. She had dictated it to be the perfect choice for her first day of high school. Smooth black lace with delicate floral stitching that only stood out to the keenest of eyes. The short sleeves puffed out cutely and the collar was thin, almost translucent lace. Her favorite black combat boots on to match. She decided to wear a red headband, just for a pop of color.

Mari was pondering whether to wear any makeup when-  _ Thump. _

She chuckled as her father stumbled into the living area.

“Mari, what ungodly hour have you woken me at?”, he grumbled, eyes still heavy with sleep. 

“It’s 8 o’clock, Dad.”

He moaned even louder, a sound that would be extremely embarrassing in public. 

“That is way too early. Society shouldn’t be allowed to function until noon at the very least. He took a long swig of coffee, humming as the scalding liquid met his lips.

“You’re getting better,” he commented. Mari scoffed, his coffee taste was too sophisticated for someone who can’t survive without it. 

“Be downstairs in 15 minutes, please. Damien might actually murder you this time.”With a dramatic spin, she headed down the narrow staircase.

The cafe was buzzing with activity, packed full of the regular customers seated at old wooden tables and red booths. The smell of bitter coffee and savory food filled the air. Mari weaved around the tables, making her way to the front counter. She rang the bell and was greeted by a familiar face.

“Hi, Peter. What’s for breakfast?”

Peter grinned, chapped lips stretched thin. Their blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, blue eyes bright with excitement. The flames at their neck flicked around with joy, their low heat reaching my fingertips.

“One second, hon.” She watched as Peter’s neck was dragged back to their body by the flames. Morphics were very intriguing, their fluid movements tantalizing.

Peter returned with a plate of food, “Blood sausage and scrambled eggs, your favorite.”

Mari took a bite, smiling, “You’re the best, Peter!”

As she ate, Damian came up to her. “I’m guessing the boss slept in again.”

She giggled. “Yep! Sorry I can’t be more help.”

“Nonsense! It’s your first day of school. I can handle it fine on my own,” he said with a toothy grin.

Mari knew the cafe was understaffed even with her dad helping out. They had a couple pat-timer but Damian was working every shift. If it was anyone else, they’d pass out from exhaustion halfway through the week. 

She quickly finished her meal, eager to get to class. 

“Wish me luck! See ya, Damian, Peter!” The two waved, proud smiles across their faces.

“Mari!! What are you doing, leaving without saying goodbye??”

She rolled her eyes. “Bye, Dad.”

He pouted and she walked over, allowing herself to be hugged.

“My little girl is growing up so fast!”

She laughed against his shoulder, trying to squirm out of his tight grip.

“I’ll only be gone a few hours,” Mari said with mirth filled eyes. 

Takahiro hummed a response before letting her go. This day had come sooner than he’d expected.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of 5 types of Gifted is Morphic. Individuals' bodies can change into a liquid form of any imaginable substance such as water. In Peter's case, their body is made of fire which is very rare since it's not a liquid but plasma. Level of skill varies by person, but they can shape it to their will and even use it in battle. 
> 
> please don't hesitate to comment or ask any questions.  
> Also: I am thinking of uploading character profiles to help. I'm not the best artist, but it think it would help visually. Let me know :)


End file.
